It is well known to position storage boxes for holding tools and other objects on or over the bed of a pick-up truck. Often these containers or boxes are quite large and occupy considerable space whether in use for storage or empty. Quite often, the storage containers are secured in place. These storage containers or boxes can be quite heavy and unwieldy, making the tasks of installing or removing the boxes from trucks difficult ones.